


Housewarming

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee celebrate Lee's new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

The house was finished. Lee looked around, surveying it, expecting to find something out of place, like a window that hadn't been installed or part of the fireplace missing. But it was complete. It was all complete.

Kara came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. "How do you like the new place, Mr. Adama?"

Lee leaned back against her. "It's perfect."

It wasn't much, just a one-room cabin, but it had furniture and a roof and four walls and a stone fireplace and in Lee's opinion, that was all he needed.

She slipped her arm in his. "Care to give me a tour?"

Lee laughed. "Well, this is my kitchen. And my living room. And my dining room. And my lounge."

"Well, that's convenient, at least." She stepped away from him, taking her own circuit of the room. "What about your bedroom?"

"This is it, too. And the conservatory. And the library."

Kara snorted.

"Hey, now," he said, pretending to be hurt. "Don't mock my house. I didn't mock yours."

Kara froze in her steps. "I'd forgotten about that."

Suddenly, Lee wondered if he'd gone too far, said something wrong. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

She shook her head. "It's fine." She went over to the window. "Frak me, that was a long time ago. At least your house wound up being real in the end."

Lee stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away. He'd been desperately hoping not to screw this up and he had. He'd been surprised enough that Kara had come back from wherever she'd wandered off to to help with Lee's house, but now that they were alone, he was at a loss as to what to say.

"Do you want something to eat?" he suddenly asked. "Drink?"

"What have you got?"

He sagged in relief, happy to have been asked a question he could answer. "Not a whole lot in the way of food. But as for drinks, thanks to Saul and my father's housewarming present, I'm happy to say we are set for booze."

"Oh?" She turned from the window, smirking. "What did they give you?"

"This stuff Saul's been experimenting with." Lee went over to the box and pried it open, withdrawing a crude glass bottle. "I haven't tried it yet, but they've been drinking it and they're still alive." He paused. "At least, Saul's been drinking it. Dad might be pretending for the sake of his marriage."

Kara took the bottle from him. "So, you're saying we might be the first non-Cylons to be drinking this stuff?"

"Could be."

Kara wrenched the top off. "Well, then. I can't think of a better way to dedicate your new house. Bottoms up." She took a long swig and passed the bottle to Lee.

"How was it?" he asked.

She made a face. "Awful. But it's recognizable as booze, which is all I care about."

They moved outside and watched the sunset, passing the bottle back and forth in silence until long after dark had fallen.

"You know what?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here."

He could see her face in the moonlight, but not clearly, and he was drunk enough to be confused by her statement. "The stuff wasn't that bad."

She shook her head, amused. "That's not what I mean. I mean… here. Not your house. _Here_."

"Ah."

She sighed. "I just thought for sure I'd… go… once I'd led the fleet to Earth. And I'm still here."

Lee frowned. "Do you _want_ to go?"

She paused and took another swig, then wiped her mouth. "I don't think so. But I'm not sure what to do."

Lee shrugged. "You can always stay here. Like, with me."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "There's one bed."

"I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor."

She threw her head back and laughed. "You don't have to do that." She paused. "I certainly don't mind sharing." She put her hand down on top of his and neither moved.

"Well," Lee finally said, "it's not much, but you're welcome to it."

She smirked. "I don't need much. Just a bed and a fully-stocked bar."

"What about the conservatory?"

She laughed. "That, too."


End file.
